


True Love (#98 Hospital)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [232]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows love is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love (#98 Hospital)

Ian hated hospitals, the smells particularly. The doctors had promised no more hospitals but they had lied.

Ian carefully slid over in his bed and Charlie crawled in next to him. The nurses would get mad but he didn’t care.

Wrapping his arms around Charlie he laid his head on Charlie’s chest. Despite operations and implants it had been years since he’d heard Charlie’s heartbeat. It didn’t matter, he could still feel it beating under the skin of Charlie’s chest, beating for him.

He felt Charlie’s finger’s tracing words of love along his back. Knowing they were true Ian slept.


End file.
